It could be worse, I suppose
by StillWaving
Summary: An ever moody Slytherin 2nd year faces the challenges of obnoxious brothers, love-sick best friends, pratty 3rd years, harder classes, and creepy Dementors... just a normal time for a normal Hogwarts student  Rated T for language
1. Sibling Rivalries and Massive Pricks

**Hello and Welcome, to my first long Harry Potter fanfiction :) … I've been into HP for YEARS (we're talking like 10+ years here) but I've never really bothered to delve into the world real deep until now… so hopefully I don't fail too miserably :)**

**FAIR WARNING: this story is MOSTLY about OCs… it's supposed to be about some of Harry's years at Hogwarts through the perspective of other students who attend… if you hate OCs with a burning passion, I am sorry to hear it… I promise you there are no Mary-sues or special-weird-ass-chosen-ones-with-super-ultra-mecha-powers! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter and its respective canon characters… if I did I'd be VERY rich and Harry and Hermione would've been a canon couple .:insert hearts here:.**

…**.**

"Sometimes I think that I'm jealous of my brother. He's attractive, smart, witty, funny, charming, outgoing, loved by nearly everybody around him, and just damn near perfect. Sometimes I seriously think that I admire him, like I might actually wish I was more like him…"

A warm hand slapped her hard on the back and grinned at her from nearly half-a-foot above. "Oi, Matt! Still sulking, I see… try smiling won't you? You're so much prettier that way!"

"But then I remember that he's a massive prick," Matilda, often referred to as Matt by her schoolmates, much to her annoyance, sniggered. She turned her dark grey eyes upward to glare at the intruder, her 'darling' older brother, the prick. His light brown hair fell in soft waves across his forehead and his startling light grey eyes, far prettier than hers, glittered brightly at her. He was too good looking for his own good.

"H-hi Euan…" came the timid voice of Matt's best friend, the ever love-sick Risa, from behind the two of them. Her dark hair, tied up into a little pony-tail, swayed slightly as she shook with excitement. "How are you? Did you have a nice summer?" she managed to stutter out, after she'd recovered from staring.

"Marvelous Ris, thanks! Missed my darling sister, of course, but spending the summer abroad is always a real treat! " He winked at her and she turned a brilliant shade of red. "And how've you been? Still annoying Matt, I see!" He smirked at his sister and she glared back.

"Leave her alone Euan, she doesn't understand that you're just teasing." Sure enough Risa had begun to stutter quietly to herself about how she hoped she wasn't a burden to Matt and that if she wasn't wanted she would leave at once. "Oh for god's sake Risa, if I wanted you to go, you know me well enough to know that I'd have told you so… _ages_ ago."

'You know me well enough'… it wasn't really a stirring endorsement of their friendship, to say such a thing; anybody who'd ever even _seen_ Matt knew that if she didn't want you around, she'd voice it immediately, friend or not.

"Well I've got charms in a few minutes so I'd better be off, don't want to get into trouble after we've only been back for two days," Euan smirked at his sister again and gave Risa a quick wink, to which she responded with her usual shade of bright red, and turned to leave.

"You've never been in trouble a day in your life Euan, you're too big a kiss-ass," she sneered to his backside.

"Matilda! You shouldn't curse like that; a teacher might hear you…" Risa stared at her wide-eyed.

"Oh please, like I give a damn."

Euan had turned back around. "Seriously Matt, that language is unbecoming, you'll never get a boyfriend that way." Another wink.

"Get lost, asshole."

"As you wish, princess." He waved at the two of them and turned again, heading off towards Flitwick's classroom.

Risa sighed dramatically and watched the retreating back, "You're so lucky Matilda, to be related to somebody like him…"

"Oh calm down, stupid, he's really not that great…"

"Not that great? Your brother is one of the most brilliant students in his year! He's a prefect, he's handsome, and he's so unbelievably talented… your brother is amazing!"

"Oh please, stop worshiping him and go to class…"

"But Matilda you were just talking about how sometimes you're jealous of him… how you wish you were more like that…"

"And I believe I ended that conversation by making it quite clear that those thoughts last about as long as Euan's attention span!" Matt snapped angrily, regretting her earlier admiration. She'd probably gone senile about him while he was away for the summer… almost allowing herself to forget how much she _didn't_ care for him.

"He's an idiot, a prick, and a conceited jerk, not to mention he's _way _too old for you Ris! He's three years above us!" She scoffed at her idiot friend and continued rambling, "There are plenty of people far more intelligent than that git, he's not remotely talented, there are far better looking, not to mention younger, boys to be interested in, and deep down he's just a little slime ball…"

She fumed bitterly and stopped for a quick breath. She looked over at Risa, who didn't seem to be listening to a single word she had just said. "What on _earth_ do you see in that awful face of his, anyway?"

She never did get an answer, Risa seemed to busy fantasizing about all the things she saw in that face, and all the things she might like to do to that face. Matt shuddered at the imagery and forced it out of her head.

"C'mon, stupid, or we'll be late for class too. You've got herbology, miles away, and I've got to get down to my first transfiguration lesson. I am _not_ in the mood to deal with an angry McGonagall."

….

It was becoming increasingly hard for Matt to focus on her latest potions essay with all the unnecessary commotion in the Slytherin Common room.

That git, Draco Malfoy, was telling the entire house, yet again, about how the famous Harry Potter had fainted on the train. He was pretending to swoon, probably practicing for the next time he saw Potter and his friends, not that he hadn't already used this to insult Potter a number of times already. At breakfast the first day of classes (about a week and a half ago) he had first used it… he'd barely ceased since… it was getting increasingly old and increasingly annoying.

Pansy Parkinson gave another one of her stupid giggles and her friend Daphne Greengrass chuckled appreciatively from behind her. They both goggled at Malfoy, the stupid git. He was only a 3rd year and he acted like the ruler of the whole damn Slytherin lot. Matt grabbed her bags angrily, trying to send her displeasure in waves towards Malfoy before she left, and headed off to the library, where Risa was likely already sitting.

Matilda wasn't exactly the stereotypical Slytherin, then again the word 'stereotypical' did imply a stereotype, and when were those ever accurate? Sure she had Slytherin traits; the sorting hat did place her in Slytherin for a reason, after all. She was cunning, terribly ambitious, snide, rude, and had a tendency towards mean remarks, however there was one common 'Slytherin misconception' that she flat out _refused_ to take part in.

She saw no need to run around hating every Gryffindor automatically, simply because they had the misfortune to be sorted into the house of pompous dickheads. To the contrary she actually found it fairly annoying that some people couldn't just shut their damn trap about the Gryffindors. Sure some of them deserved it, like that stupid Colin Creevey kid… damn was that boy annoying… All he did was carry that stupid camera around, ramble on and on about his dad the milkman (like he should be proud of that profession, ha), and obsess over Potter. He was annoying, she had no problem disliking him… but that stupid Draco Malfoy and his band of stupid apes (how they managed to pass any of their classes was positively beyond her, though the whole school did get a free ride last year after the whole Chamber of Secrets incident) they pissed her off the most.

He just could not shut _up_! It was so irksome to listen to his jibes at that Potter boy time after time. Sure Potter was famous for something that he couldn't even remember, and he did seem to _constantly_ be playing the part of the 'lucky hero'… maybe he was a git, how should she know? she'd never actually met the guy… but _still_, Malfoy himself couldn't possibly be considered anything _but_ a slimy git, perhaps even more so than her stupid brother, so how could he really have any right to talk? It just annoyed her to know end to imagine his smug, pale, little face insulting Potter everywhere he went…

"What an idiot," she spat as she sat down next to Risa, who looked up from her own essay, one for transfiguration. She looked bewildered for a moment but then realization hit her and she nodded, returning to her work. There were only two people that Matt could possibly be referring to: her brother, Euan, who was already in the library himself, nowhere near her… and… Risa sighed heavily at the thought, "Malfoy."

"He's doing nothing but bringing down his own name, ruining the decency of his family's history by acting like a smug little prick. He's being dishonorable and disgraceful, and actually I think that it's rather sickening to think that he believes his silly little remarks to actually be clever."

"So you've said Matilda, many times…" Risa faltered slightly, passing Matt a sideways glance, hoping she hadn't offended her too much. Matt always tried to find a reasonable argument for her dislike of Malfoy… it never worked; Risa could tell it was just plain dislike, no reason needed.

"I just wish he's shut the fuck up!"

"Matilda!"

"What?"

Risa scowled at her, with her usual reproachful face, that really just looked more cute than chide, really. "Honestly Matilda, we're only 12, how can you stand to curse like that?"

Matt grabbed a book of the shelf to help her write her essay and responded nonchalantly, "Easy Ris, I just don't think about it."

"Well maybe you should consider it every once in a while…" she offered, flushing slightly at the look on Matt's face.

"Shut up and focus on your homework; you still have 10 inches left to go… I thought all Ravenclaws were supposed to be incredibly brilliant…"

"Everybody knows you're way smarter than I am Matilda, besides I'm… well…" Risa turned bright red and Matt stole an angry glance at her brother several feet away, studying (loudly) with his friends in the library.

"Distracted," Matt finished for her. She paused a moment and eyed Euan's group of friends warily, "What on earth happened to that Towler kid?" Matt winced and looked disapprovingly on the 5th year Gryffindor, covered in some sort of strange boils. It was quite repulsive, especially considering he was normally quite handsome, actually.

"I heard those Weasley twins, Fred and George, I think… put Bulbadox powder into his pajamas… or something like that."

"Well he looks horrid."

"Yes it does look rather bad, doesn't it? Shame he's usually not that bad to look at…"

"You know Ris, considering how much you get on my case about inappropriate 12 year old behavior… you've got _quite_ the taste for older men… they're 15…" Risa turned another bright shade of maroon and returned to 'focusing' on her essay for McGonagall.

"Oi, Matt!" The headache set in almost instantly, his voice usually did that.

"What do you want, you nuisance?"

"Just to visit my baby sister," Euan smirked brightly at her, kneeled down beside her, and ruffled her long brown hair. "I do miss you sometimes, how's life down in the dungeons with all the gloomy little buggers?"

"Keep your voice down idiot, we're in a library." He continued to grin at her. She rolled her eyes and glared. "I'm fine, how's the tower of Gryffindorks?"

"Wow, real clever Matt, never heard _that _one before," he smirked at her and she sighed warily. "We're quite _Fabulous_, if you must know. Everyone's trying to keep up with their work and what not, it is O.W.L. year for us and we're already swamped with loads of work, not even two weeks in! Patricia has already started growing faint, I can't imagine when we get closer to the exams themselves…" He laughed and Patricia Stimpson looked up from her paper, one eyebrow arched high on her forehead.

He smiled at her and waved, then continued on, "Most people are trying not to freak out over these dementors all over the place too, on top of the whole Sirius Black issue, poor Clara's in a right state about it…" He nodded his head back towards the second girl in his little group, Clara Murphy, her curly blonde hair bouncing about as her head bobbed around, almost as if to music nobody else could hear, totally oblivious to Euan's comments. "Doesn't look it, I know," he chuckled at the expression on Matt's face.

"Did you notice Kenneth? The Weasley boys messed him up real bad… they're claiming he just got too stressed over his O.W.L.'s!" He laughed quite heartily, Patricia even giggled a little, and Kenneth Towler looked up angrily from his book, "Shut up Euan, you toss-pot."

Euan simply laughed harder. "Toss pot? How come you never call me a toss pot, Matt?" Matt glared at him.

"How can you laugh at him, he looks ridiculous." Another glare from Kenneth, Patricia went back to her work, perhaps sensing a rising storm, and Clara had stopped bouncing her head and watched the lot of them with an interested expression.

"Th-that… I mean what the Weasley's did…I mean that… that's awful!" Risa inserted, blushing furiously at Euan, who smiled at her.

"You're such a sweetie, Ris! How'd Matt get such a good-natured girl like you to follow her around?" She turned, if it was possible, an even darker shade of red, and began muttering again about how if Matt asked she'd leave.

"Leave her be Euan…" Matt sighed, closing the book she'd been trying to use for her potions homework. "I do believe you've managed to insult every single one of your friends…now do me the honor of leaving mine alone," she narrowed her eyes at him and he just smiled at her, as did Patricia and Clara (Kenneth was continuing to glare at the lot of them, the boils matching the now deep shade of red on his face), they all knew he didn't mean any of it.

Matt was struck quite suddenly with inspiration, here was the one group of Gryffindors who would tell her anything she wanted to know, without any bias towards her as a Slytherin. She wasn't quite sure why she suddenly cared, since the rumors and jokes had been flying for nearly two weeks now, but she actually was fairly curious… "Is it true that Potter really fainted, by the way? When the dementors came onto the train?"

"Fraid so… though I can't say I blame the poor guy, they're some right nasty little beasts… I hate them too, myself, and I can't wait 'till Dumbledore kicks 'em out for good!" He nodded defiantly, as though he had settled the matter and Matt couldn't help smiling as both Risa and Clara looked on admiringly, both Patricia and Kenneth having returned to their work now.

"Why do you ask?" He looked at her curiously, and she rolled her eyes.

"Curiosity, I suppose… that Malfoy git wouldn't shut up about it, just wondered if it was actually true or just another one of his stupid rumors."

She looked up with a highly arched brow when Euan broke into a small fit of laughter. "What?" she asked defiantly.

"Nothing, Matt, nothing. I just never thought you'd meet a person that you would hate more than me… I should sent Malfoy some flowers," he smirked at her horrified expression, her eyes narrowing to the point where he wouldn't be surprised if she could no longer see him. She slammed the book back onto the shelf, ignored the sudden protest from the librarian, and stormed out of the library, muttering angrily about how nowhere was safe in this entire school, if a person wanted to get any sort of studying done.

**Well there you have it, Chapter 1… an introduction to moody Matt, love sick Risa, prat Euan, and ditzy Clara…. (everybody else, including Patricia and Kenneth, are canon)… I hope you enjoy and I intend to update soon…**

**To clear up any confusion this takes place during Harry Potter's 3****rd**** year at Hogwarts (Matt and Risa's 2****nd**** year, Euan and Clara's 5****th**** year)**


	2. Stuffing Parker

**Hello and Welcome to Chapter 2! :)**

**FAIR WARNING: this story is MOSTLY about OCs… it's supposed to be about some of Harry's years at Hogwarts through the perspective of other students who attend… if you hate OCs with a burning passion, I am sorry to hear it… I promise you there are no Mary-sues or special-weird-ass-chosen-ones-with-super-ultra-mecha-powers! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter and its respective canon characters… I mean, that'd be totally awesome… though I'm not as good a writer as Jo so maybe not so awesome… but Harry and Hermione TOTALLY would've been a couple!**

…**.**

Matt awoke with a great jolt to see the slick face of Aria Parker staring down at her. "Holy shit, Parker! What're you trying to do, give me a fucking heart attack?"

Aria tsked at her heartily, "Language _Matilda_, language…"

Aria always stressed Matt's proper name, sometimes she felt it would be better for her to just use 'Matt' like everyone else, it might piss her off less. To be fair Matt always called Aria by her last name, just to piss her off, but still… Aria should know better first thing in the morning, Matt was decidedly _not _a morning person.

"You didn't answer my question," she spat at the girl above her, "what the hell did you think you were doing?"

"I was simply trying to get you up for breakfast, you were out like a log…"

"Yeah, I'm sure you had nothing but good intentions," Matt spat out quickly before Aria could begin her usual rant about Matt's unattractive sleeping habits.

"Honestly _Matilda_, I'm not sure why you dislike me as much as you do…" That stupid smirk said it all and Matt snorted, glaring up angrily, having still not moved from under the warmth of her blankets.

"Stuff it, Parker, or I'll stuff it for you…"

Both Matt and Aria smirked at each other, each trying not to burst out laughing. They did this sort of thing nearly every morning, and it was nice to know that being "mature" 2nd years hadn't messed with their usual routine.

Aria flipped her dark blond hair back, as though she found herself far more important than she actually was and Matt had to use almost all of her self-restraint not to laugh at this. Aria was easily the most intimidating girl in their year, because unlike Matt nobody ever even considered starting anything with her. Her family was rich and important, to be sure, easily within range of punishing anybody's family outside of Hogwarts and she was capable of ruining them from within.

Aria wasn't exactly a popular girl, nobody really liked her… except for Matt… but nobody messed with her either… except for Matt… and Aria seemed to appreciate the total lack of bullshit she got from Matt.

"I said stuff it, Parker." Aria huffed her pretend disapproval and started getting her bag ready.

"You stuff it, _Matilda_." Matt grinned as she threw off her covers and set about getting dressed.

The two of them got ready in silence for a while and it wasn't until she heard a loud roar of laughter from the common room that Matt's usual foul mood began to set in. "I'm going to _kill_ that Draco Malfoy!" Matt roared, glaring at the door and beginning to make a move for her wand.

"Whoa there, Matt…" Aria warned, her usual "threatening" tone, more often than not only reserved for people who particularly pissed her off, "Do _not_ do anything stupid…." Aria grabbed a hold Matt's shirt and looked at her warningly, "It's too early."

Matt cooled down a little and muttered something that probably sounded like a 'thanks'.

"Don't mention it," Aria spat, the unspoken 'ever' left hanging in the air. "Just please don't lose your temper, I'm _n_otcarrying somebody to the hospital wing _again_ because you couldn't control your hex."

"Relax, I'm trying to keep my nose clean this year…besides that one little bitch had it coming after what she did…" She'd thrown on her jeans, shirt, and robes and was beginning to stuff her bag full.

"Yes, how could I forget, she said Malfoy was cute," Aria teased, punching Matt lightly on the shoulder, "Just don't make me save you from detentions this year."

"You don't have to keep saving me, you know…." The embarrassment in Matt's voice was clear but either Aria didn't notice or she chose to politely ignore it.

"I believe I've grown rather fond of you Matt," Matt cringed at the nickname that only Risa seemed to respectfully ignore, "I don't mind saving you… all the time."

Matt looked at Aria's teasing smirk in mock disbelief, "Aria, have you ever been fond of anything in your entire life?"

Aria smirked at her, in her usual way, and replied gently, without any of the expected malice, "A few things, yes."

Matt couldn't help but smile as she threw her bag over her shoulder and walked down with Aria to breakfast.

….

"Matilda!" Risa shouted happily, as she waved from the Ravenclaw table. Matt smiled and waved back, which incited the usual amounts of sneers from the Slytherin table. Aria glared at said objectors and they quickly turned their attention back to their food.

The two of them were standing only a few seats away from Malfoy and Matt felt her mood drop a million times deeper at the sight of him. Her dislike for most people, even her stupid prick of a brother, was _nothing_ to her dislike of Malfoy.

Many girls from every year had been perfectly civil until they found out that Matt was related to their great crush, Euan (and in the case of many Slytherin girls this happened despite Euan being a Gryffindor). Their civility often quickly turned into false attempts at friendship, anything to get close to Euan, but Matt just as quickly made it clear that she did not like her brother and wouldn't help _anybody _get with him, not even her best friend Risa. Their attempts at friendship then almost always turned to malice. Most often found ways to "attack" Matt and get back at her… whatever; the jealous ravings of some idiot girls were none of her concern, especially someone who liked her brother of all people…

The boys were an entirely different matter, they weren't all bad. Some were the usual, stupid and shallow, and some were pretty good guys, but most just really didn't pay her any mind. Matt knew she'd never be as popular as Euan, he was the good looking sibling, no denying it. Matt was in no way ugly, but she certainly made no effort to appeal to the opposite sex, and everyone seemed to be much happier that way. So girls didn't like her because of Euan and boys usually didn't care.

She couldn't care less.

Matt had Risa, the best friend in the entire world. She had Aria, a good companion and a supportive friend amongst the Slytherins. She had (though she often didn't care to admit it) her brother and his friends, who always looked out for her well-being. She had several acquaintances amongst the Slytherins, both boys and girls (mostly ones who would never admit to liking the perfect Gryffindor, Euan). She even had an "acquaintance" in Hufflepuff, Louis, who never seemed to understand that "no" actually meant "no" and had taken to sitting next to her in any class he could (much to Aria's great annoyance).

She really didn't care who all (girls or boys) had started hating her, or started liking her, or just didn't care… they were none of her concern… for Matt it was true genuine apathy, they annoyed her but she didn't really hate any of them….

But Malfoy… something about Malfoy just made her loathe him with every fiber of her being… she shouldn't, she tried to never hate anybody (except Euan of course), on principle, but damn he was just so infuriating!

"Stop glaring, Matt, it's unsightly…" Aria whispered from next to her, steering her over to an empty section of bench.

Matt looked at her disapprovingly, "You sound like the prat."

"Yes, _Matilda_, you often tell me that I am the echo of your dear brother, but I honestly must side with Euan in most cases… you don't present yourself as very lady like or attractive."

"Well, _Parker_, that's 'cuz I don't care about that kind of stuff…" Matt muttered grabbing a plate full of eggs and bacon and starting to stuff her face.

"Clearly…" Aria responded, disgust written on her face and etched deep into her voice.

"Oi! Matt!"

"Oh no…"

"Hello Euan," Aria greeted lightly. Even she thought him handsome, the stupid git, and Aria was about as hard to please as they come.

"Hey Aria, how's Matt been behaving?"

"Not so well I'm afraid; she almost went and hexed poor Malfoy, _again_…"

Both Euan and Matt smirked at this, the use of the word poor had been only too funny and it was clear that all three of them were trying not to laugh.

"I'm sure he deserved no such treatment, he was being no more of a git than usual, I'm sure!" Euan stated, his false look of being aghast added still more humor to the situation. Matt couldn't help but notice Malfoy looking over. He, like many other boys in the school, didn't really care for Euan, and the proud Gryffindor standing so defiantly over at the Slytherin table seemed to bother him… which of course pleased Matt immensely.

Matt watched as some poor Hufflepuff girl got out of her seat and walked over, smiling sweetly at the three of them. "Good morning, Euan!" She beamed up at him and then turned to grin at Matt. "I'm sure your sister has told you all about me," the look on Matt's face suggested otherwise.

"Obviously not," Aria commented starkly from the sideline, sounding almost bored, as she bit into a piece of toast.

"Well, as you can imagine," she inserted a giggle just for good measure, "Poor Matt probably just didn't have the time… I am very close to her good friend Louis after all," Matt snorted into her glass of pumpkin juice and Aria started clapping her on the back, trying to refrain from laughing herself. Anybody who imagined that Matt and Louis were good friends was either legitimately mentally disturbed, blind, or just plain stupid… in this case the girl looked the latter. "Well anyway, I thought I'd introduce myself, as a friend of Matt's, of course!"

The look on Euan's face was almost comical as he tried to recover from the look of shock at this horribly obviously fake story. He looked over at Louis, who was as oblivious as ever, making small talk with the 3rd year Wayne Hopkins.

He smiled down at her, a smile so obviously fake to Matt but utterly unnoticed by the idiotic Hufflepuff girl (how could Matt have pitied her for even a moment?) who blushed faintly.

"Thanks for that, I'll be sure to get my sister to tell me all kinds of stupid stories about you." Matt and Kyla both tried very hard not to laugh, and the Hufflepuff girl turned a dark shade of red and ran back off to her table, looking to be in quite a state. Almost as if to prove at least part of her story had been true, she did sit down next to Louis who gave her a look of greatest sympathy before he turned to wave at Matt, a huge grin plastered onto his face.

"He's probably about as bright as your dear Clara…" Matt commented, one eyebrow arched as Louis turned back to talk to his fellow Hufflepuffs.

Obviously sensing the storm over at the Slytherin table Risa had come over to the party.

"Morning, Matilda…" Matt nodded.

"Morning, Aria." Aria looked up, bored.

"M-m-morning, Euan," she blushed and earned herself a glare from Aria as Euan teasingly lifted her hand and kissed it.

"Morning, princess," he whispered, smirking.

The Hufflepuff girl started silently fuming, stuffing her face with toast, once again Matt tried not to laugh. "Shove off Euan."

"But my dearest sister, I must greet the ladies how they deserves to be greeted," he turned, smirking, and bowed to Aria, "My lady."

Aria smirked at him and Matt gave a loud, obviously fake sneeze. "Oh my, would you look at that… I'm afraid I must be allergic to bullshit!"

"Matilda!"

"Sorry, Ris." Matt grunted, returning to her food. "Go away you lot, this is the Slytherin table." She stuck out her tongue at Euan who simply smiled down at her.

"Right, wouldn't want any of you lot to rub off on us," he waved at both Aria and Matt and pulled Risa away. "Later, sis, behave!"

"Shut _up_, you stupid prick!" In her rage Matt failed to notice, though Aria did not, Malfoy and his cronies pointing at the lot of them and smirking.

**Sorry it was just more filler, I've not gotten everybody introduced who's going to have any sort of role (this chapter was mainly for Aria and Louis) so yeah… the plot should start moving soon! Just a reminder that Matilda (matt), Risa, Aria, and Louis are all in their 2****nd**** year at Hogwarts… which means Harry Potter (and co.) are in their 3****rd**** year. Everybody is canon except for: Matilda, Risa, Aria, Louis, Euan, Clara, and the random Hufflepuff girl XD (including Wayne Hopkins).**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did please review (if you didn't please review as well, I'd love to know how to get better!)… reviews = crack, and I'd love to have some :) … it makes me write faster .:wink:.**


End file.
